Blends of polycarbonate with either polyolefin or modified polyolefin resins are well known and used in a variety of applications because inter alia of their superior impact strength compared to unblended polycarbonate resins. For example, blends of polycarbonate and a variety of polyolefin resins are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,224 to Kenneth B. Goldblum. As described therein, admixtures of polycarbonate including at least one member of the class consisting of polyethylene, polypropylene, polyisobutylene, a copolymer of ethylene and an alkyl acrylate, a copolymer of ethylene and propylene, a cellulose ester, a polyamide, a polyvinyl acetal, an alkyl cellulose ether, and a polyurethane elastomer exhibit improved solvent resistance and impact strength. While the results with these additives are generally good in thick section, e.g. 6.4 mm, it has been found that there is a tendency for failure to occur with these blends after exposure to high test gasoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,693 to Ping Y. Liu describes ternary polycarbonate compositions having improved impact srength. These ternary compositions comprise a mixture of an aromatic polycarbonate, and olefin-acrylate copolymer, and an acrylate copolymer. These ternary blends exhibit improved low temperature impact strength and improved aged impact strength. The olefin acrylate is ethylene ethylacrylate 82:18 (ethylene: ethylacrylate) weight percent.